A Tale to Remember
by XxCookie LoverxX
Summary: An epic romance. Humor. Love. Need. Lust. Anger. All the emotions in this stunning tale. All or mortal...For now.


**A new story. I hope you enjoy. I will hopefully get the second chapter up as soon as I can. Enjoy. **

Court

"Lord Cullen?" I turned to the sound of my name. Ah. It was Annette. She wore her ridiculously large bonnet and a dress that stated her title. She was a servant girl and wore the required black and white dress with the golden crest of our family. Us Cullens prized it above all else. "Annette. You look lovely." I complemented with a smile. A blush crept across her cheeks. Lovely. Yet it didn't appeal to me.

"You forgot your coat sir." I smiled again. "My dearest Annette. You continue to look out for me. I'm beginning to think you require a raise." She nodded solemnly as I took the coat. I was in no hurry. Carlisle required my services in court. Alice trouble. Yet again. I nodded to the few that greeted me and smiled at the women that winked at me. Inappropriate behavior for both parties.

Once I reached the gates of our castle, I took the driver's seat. The driver protested. "Your father would never allow it!" he said. I laughed. "When we are in sight of the court, you can drive." He opened his mouth to protest again. I hardened my expression. "I'll pay you." I said in a low voice. He nodded, slowly. "Go into the carriage." He nodded again. I laughed and began the short journey to the court rooms.

I trotted at first, much to my distaste. I eased into a canter and smiled at the speed. The horses were bay. Gorgeous, magnificent beasts. Arabian Stallions, on top of it.

With a sigh, I crawled to a stop. We were in sight of the court. The driver came out of the carriage with a bewildered expression and his hair flying every which way. I laughed. I heard him mutter about my driving being maniacal. The carriage was grand. It was golden with a purple roof and adorns the Cullen Crest. I sighed. Grand as it was, I preferred the morning air by tenfold.

We arrived shortly after the exchange and I paid the driver. His name was Thomas de Montfort. Or something of the sort. The court was a big white building with grotesque gargoyles. I enter the room the trial was being held in. All heads turned to greet the new arrival. I smiled politely and sat besides Carlisle. "What's she accused of?" I whispered.

A frown crinkled his forehead. "Assault." I laughed out loud. "What's the story?" I asked. Carlisle smacked the back of my head. "Behave yourself. We cannot afford to lose this." I held back a smile. "She had a vision, you see. About a man being run over by a carriage. She flung herself at him to protect him. Obviously no one believes us." I frowned. "Tricky." He nodded in agreement. I stood up. "Your honor, if you should be so kind as to allow me to speak on my dearest sister's behalf." The judge sighed, exasperated. "You may proceed."

"At the said time of the attack, my sister noticed something amiss!" I held everyone's interest. "She noticed that a tire of said carriage was loose! She noticed the man in the way of it and despite the tellings of her mind, she rescued him from death!" I was quiet for a second to allow what I was saying to sink in. "How dare he press charges against his savior?! She did what she had for the noblest of reasons! Kill him! He's at fault! He's ungrateful and if his intentions were to die, then not only is he suicidal but a murderer as well! For surely the driver would have died of the said carriage!" Ha. I truly did have a way with words.

The court room was silent and I looked at the direction of the accuser. He was a fat, ungrateful noble from the Alhiro Estate. The judge considered my words. "Free of all charges!" he pronounced. I smiled. Alice's hair was cut short and was in disarray. Her dress was red with black. The sleeves flowed out nicely. I smiled at her. "You really must stop getting yourself into trouble. Psychic or not." I said sternly. She pouted. "That will get you nowhere."

"Are you heartless? Or is it only to me?" she asked, still pouting. I laughed. "The latter." And walked to the carriage.

* * *

**Comment, if you may. **


End file.
